


Off the road

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom decides to make a quick stop before on the way to a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the road

"Tom, I think we’re lost."

You looked out of the car window, clutching your purse tigther in your hand, and called it for the third time already.

"We’re not lost, darling, I know exactly where we’re going."

He did not take his eyes of the dirt road ahead of you - and there was something familiar shining in that stare hidden behind his driving glasses - but his right hand left the wheel to caress yours and calm you.

"Come on, Tom, it’s getting dark." You looked at him and then outside again, trying to find a person or at least a sign hanging on a fence. "The directions Ben gave us… I don’t think you followed them at all."

"I don’t need them, I’ve been to his country house before." His voice was collected, like your constant nagging had no effect on him.

He took a turn to the left, where the fences ended and a open field soon became a riverside forest, taking the car off the road.

"Tom what are you doing? It’s getting dark, stay on the road!" He merely kept going, ignoring your nervous looks over your shoulder and driving into the woods.

He stopped just after the border of the small forest, where you could hear the river rushing just ahead, and turned off the engine and the lights. You were about to question him when he turned on his seat, placing one arm on the backboard and pointing with the other hand.

"We’re not lost. If I get back to the road, make a left on the next turn, then cross the bridge just above this river, we should be there in no less than fifteen minutes. It’s a shortcut Ben taught me."

"Alright, then, let’s go. You were the one insisting we left the town early. You don’t want to be late, do you?"

"Well…" He said, taking his glasses off, his eyes lowering to watch his hand touch just above your knee and push up the edge of your summer dress. "I wasn’t going to rush you… but then you had to put on _that_ dress?”

He raised his eyebrows at you and bit his lower lip, the tip of his fingers reaching the scrap of lace you dared to call underwear.

"Tom…" Your lips curled ever so slightly with the start of a devilish grin. "We’re in the middle of nowhere."

"Good." He shifted onto his knees to get into a better position and let his fingers slide under your panties as your spread your legs for him. "Because I want to make you scream."

You gasped when his middle finger met your clit and he started teasing it, moving slowly, applying just enough pressure to then stop, and start again. Your hand flew to his pants, to open his belt and jeans, but he stopped you and tilted his head warningly, clicking his tongue. You bit your lips, eager to touch him - you could see the poor jeans strecthed to its max to keep his massive hard on contained. Your folds were wet and you could feel your center hot and ready for him. Tom slowly slid his ring finger inside you, stroking your walls and pulling a breathy moan out of your throat. His middle finger joined the party, as his thumb reached for your clit and began to describe circles on it. You gasped and moaned louder as the fingers inside you curled and reacched your sweet spot. You arched your back and let your head fall back, throwing your hands up to push the ceiling of the car, your body tensing up as Tom fingerfucked you. Your moans were getting louder and louder and, as Tom noticed you were about to come, he withdrew his hand from you.

“What?! No! Get back in there!” You whined, frustrated.

“Oh, I intend to.” A devilish grin spread his lips, a dark look in his eyes and he nodded, indicated the back seat. “Come on.”

You licked your lips and pushed yourself between the front seats, to which Tom slapped your ass as it was exposed to him, making you giggle. You sat with your back to the door, already spreading your legs to him, but he was still sitting on the driver’s.

“What are you doing there, Tom?”

“I’m taking off my shirt, I don’t want to get to Ben’s with wrinkles all over it.”

“Oh, and my dress can get wrinkles?”

“You’re more than welcome to take it off.” You saw him turning his face to look at your over his shoulder.

As he folded his shirt and placed it on the passenger seat, you unzipped and pulled off your dress, sort of folded it and threw it on top of his shirt, just before he made his way to the back. You let your hips slide down the seat as he kneeled between your legs, trying to find room for his tall figure as he undid his pants just enough to let his rock hard length escape. He leaned down, one hand supporting himself on the headboard and the other pushing your panties to the side. With no further teasing, he let himself in, throwing his head back and moaning. You felt his large cock stretching you as the hand on the backboard slid to the sit and the one on your hips circled your waist. You held him in your arms, one leg down in the space between the seats and the other up, your foot pressing against the window of the car. Tom rolled his hips as his lips met the curve of your neck, eliciting moans from your throat and shivers from your skin.

Without a warning whatsoever, Tom shoved his cock inside you with all the strength he could must, grunting against your ear. You could not hold back the short scream that came with it, and many others came after, as Tom thrusted again, and again, and again. He plunged himself deep inside, hitting the back of your walls, and making the car shake and bounce.

“Tom! Oh, my God! Fuck, Tom, DON’T STOP! Don’t stop, please, Tom, fuck me!” You were panting and shrieking.

“Fuck, darling, you feel so good! Fuck… I just wanna fuck you all night long.”

You could feel your insides tensing up and, as you dug your nails into his flesh, you came all around his cock, your orgasm exploding in you and making you scream his name. Tom shoved his cock inside another couple of times, grunting and gnashing his teeth, cursing as he finally spilled inside you.

He collapsed on Tom of you, his long legs trying to find a way to fit comfortably in the backseat. Both of you panting and sweating, you looked up to see the night sky through the car window.

“Great idea, Tom… leaving the house early… we should do that more often…”


End file.
